Marriage Woes (Les malheurs du mariage)
by Nyimphadora
Summary: Oneshot. Dumbledore annonce à Harry qu'il doit soit épouser Ginny, soit Voldemort, ou bien il va mourir avant son dix-septième anniversaire. Mais Harry est bien décidé à ne surtout pas épouser Ginny...


**_Hello!_**

_Me voilà de retour avec une traduction du oneshot "Marriage Woes" par **RuneWitchSakura.**_

_C'est vraiment marrant et j'espère que ça vous plaira autant qu'à moi!_

_._

**_Bonne lecture alors!_**

* * *

**Marriage Woes **(Les malheurs du mariage)

**.**

Le regard d'Harry passait du visage plein de remords de Dumbledore à celui de Ginny qui arborait une expression légèrement contente d'elle, il résistait au besoin de grogner d'incrédulité. Durant les derniers mois, Ginny avait essayé d'attirer son attention, jusqu'à même s'exhiber devant lui - ce qui avait, pour une raison inconnue, énervé Ron au plus haut point.

Harry n'était en absolument aucun cas intéressé par Ginny (depuis cette mauvaise expérience avec une rousse nommée Elmyra Duff rencontrée à l'école primaire, il évitait soigneusement toutes les jeunes filles rousses qui lui tournaient autour avec passion). Il était de loin bien plus intéressé par Tonks – qui avait le pouvoir de devenir n'importe qui il désirait, non pas qu'il ait déjà eu le cran de lui demander de changer pour lui – il aimait ses mèches de cheveux et son corps tels qu'ils sont.

Mais maintenant…

« Je suis désolé, monsieur, pourriez-vous répéter ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr, mon garçon. Comme je le disais avant, en raison de la malheureuse malédiction de la vengeance d'Apmoolapmoo, qui a regrettablement été lancée contre ta famille il y a maintenant de nombreuses années, tu auras a te marier avec quelqu'un possédant certaines qualités, ou ta vie prendra fin lors de ton dix-septième anniversaire. Mlle Weasley ici présente est la seule de ta tranche d'âge à répondre aux critères. »

« N'y a-t-il personne d'autre monsieur ? » Demanda Harry, ignorant le petit cri outragé de Ginny. « Elle est la petite sœur de mon meilleur ami, ce serait vraiment gênant. » Sans oublier, même en incluant son dit meilleur ami, qu'elle a encore cinq autres frères plus âgés, dont un qui a pour métier de jouer avec des dragons. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'un quelconque courage Gryffondorien pour se dresser contre ça. Il aurait même plutôt préféré devoir à nouveau faire face à un Magyar à pointes.

« Il y a quelqu'un d'autre… Tom Marvole Riddle jr. » Ce nom sonnait familier – Oh – c'était le nom de Voldemort, sans blague ? Harry se sentait d'humeur à se taper la tête contre le bureau de Dumbledore.

« Alors, je dois épouser soit Ginny, soit Voldemort, ou je mourrai avant la fin de l'été prochain ? »

« J'en ai bien peur, mon garçon, » dit Dumbledore.

« Quel était le nom du sort déjà ? »

« La malédiction de la vengeance d'Apmoolapmoo. Il n'y a pas de remède connu. »

« Pas de remède connu ? » Harry fit son meilleur air de _je ne me sens pas très bien_. « Monsieur, pourrais-je avoir un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça ? »

« Évidemment, mon garçon. Prends autant de temps que tu as besoin. » Harry hocha la tête et quitta le bureau du directeur. « Voilà ! Maintenant Harry te demandera de l'épouser en un rien de temps. »

Est-ce que Dumbledore pensait réellement qu'il était aussi stupide ? Sérieusement – la Malédiction d'Apmoolapmoo ? C'était Oompa Loompa version sorcier ? C'était clairement faux, alors Harry n'avait pas besoin de se tracasser avec ça.

Bien que…

… Ça pouvait devenir une bonne farce. Harry sourit. Il avait deux lettres à écrire.

**O-O-O**

Voldemort fut surpris de voir la chouette de son pire ennemi atterrir devant lui avec une lettre. Il l'ouvrit avec curiosité, après avoir bien sûr vérifié qu'elle ne contenait aucun maléfice nuisible ou dangereux.

_Cher Voldemort, _

_S'il vous plait ne détruisez pas cela avant de l'avoir complétement lu. Merci, j'apprécierais._

_Alors, j'ai été convoqué au bureau de Dumbledore où il m'a parlé de cette malédiction qui touche la famille Potter où j'ai semblerait-il trois choix : (1) Mourir, (2) Épouser Ginny Weasley, ou (3) T'épouser. Et sincèrement, j'aurais été inquiet si le nom de cette malédiction n'avait pas été __Apmoolapmoo. Sérieusement, c'est un dérivé de Oompa Loompa. Etais-tu forcé de regarder Willy Wonka et la Chocolaterie lorsque tu étais enfant ? Je l'étais. C'était traumatisant._

_Donc, j'ai compris que cette malédiction était fausse, mais Dumbledore et Ginny (qui s'attend à ce que je l'épouse) ne savent pas que je sais. Je me suis alors dis qu'il était temps pour une petite revanche à la mode des Maraudeurs, et j'ai une faveur à vous demander. Enfin, en fait, plutôt deux._

…

**O-O-O**

Voldemort était resté tranquille pendant deux semaines – la même durée où Harry avait été manquant en fait, mais Dumbledore n'avait pas fait le lien, du moins pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Voldemort et Harry se tenaient devant les tables, venant juste d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Et ils _se tenaient la main _! Voldemort affichait un air suffisant.

« Alors, professeur, à propos de ce truc de malédiction ? Ah oui, j'ai épousé Voldemort. Nous venons juste de passer les deux dernières semaines en lune de miel, et quelle merveilleuse lune de miel c'était, » dit Harry, soupirant rêveusement. Un cri strident provenant de Ginny, juste avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance, fut le seul son qui résonna dans la Grande Salle lorsque Harry se tut. Finalement, Dumbledore trouva le courage de parler.

« Mon Dieu. Mon pauvre, pauvre garçon. C'est de ma faute. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est de votre faute ? » Demanda Harry innocemment.

« Il n'y a pas réellement de Malédiction d'Apmoolapmoo, mon cher garçon. J'ai uniquement dit cela pour que tu épouses Ginny. Je ne pensais pas que tu allais véritablement te marier avec Voldemort. » Tous les élèves (qui étaient encore conscient) de la Grande Salle se tournèrent vers Harry, attendant de voir les feux d'artifices de sa colère. Harry se contenta de faire un large sourire.

« Je sais. » Dumbledore cligna rapidement des yeux.

« Tu… sais ? »Demanda-t-il, confus.

« Sérieusement, la Malédiction de l'Oompa Loompa ? N'importe qui ayant grandit dans le monde moldu aurait fait un rapprochement et se serrait posé des questions ! »

« Donc… tu savais que le sort était faux ? »

« Yep ! »

« Et tu as quand même épousé Voldemort ? »

« Nope ! »

Tout le monde, excepté Harry et Voldemort lancèrent un collectif, « Hein ? »

« Puis je vous présenter ma femme, la toujours ravissante Nym Potter, née Tonks. » Voldemort sourit largement alors que se forme se changeait doucement pour prendre celle de Tonks.

« Tonks ? » Demanda Hermione. « Tu t'es marié avec Tonks ? »

« Yep ! »

« Pas Voldemort ? »

« Nope ! »

« Tu réalises qu'il va probablement tuer Tonks pour avoir oser prendre son apparence, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Nope ! »

« Nope ? »

« Je lui ai écrit une lettre. »

« Une lettre ? »

« Yep ! »

**O-O-O**

_Enfin, en fait, plutôt deux. Vois-tu, j'ai la présence de Tonks, une métamorphomage pour m'aider. _

_Faveur (1) : Ne tue pas Tonks pour avoir prit ton apparence. Je voudrais faire en sorte que Dumbledore pense que je t'ai épousé. Ça devrait le faire paniquer à mort._

_Faveur (2) : N'organise aucune attaque ou ne sois vu par personne durant les deux prochaines semaines pendant lesquelles Voldemort et moi sommes censés être en lune de miel. Ça rendra le scénario plus croyable pour les Serpentards, et si les autres élèves voient que les démoniaques serpents y croient, ils seront probablement plus aptes à y croire aussi._

_Alors, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait ?_

_Avec une petite cerise sur le gâteau ?_

_Sincèrement, Harry Potter._

**O-O-O**

« Et ça a marché ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Yep ! »

« Comment tu sais que ça va marcher ? »

« Il m'a envoyé une réponse. »

_Potter,_

_J'accepte tes deux faveurs à une seule condition. Tu m'enverras une copie de tes souvenirs concernant la tête qu'aura fait Dumbledore en apprenant la nouvelle._

_Lord Voldemort._

Hermione poussa un étrange gémissement, avant de se tourner vers Tonks.

« Et comment il a fait pour que toi tu acceptes ? »

« Il m'a envoyé une lettre, » répondit Tonks.

« Évidemment qu'il l'a fait. »

_Hey Tonks,_

_Ça te dirait de faire sortir Dumbledore de ses gonds ? Non sérieusement. Il m'a convoqué à son bureau et m'a fait un discours concernant une fausse malédiction qui signifierait que je doive épouser soit Ginny, soit Voldemort. C'est la que tu interviens. Tu prends l'apparence de Voldemort et tu dis à Dumbledore que nous nous sommes mariés. Ça a l'air bien, pas vrai ?_

_Harry._

« Et tu as accepté ? » Demanda Dumbledore.

« Bien sûr, une fois que je savais que Voldemort avait accepté de ne pas me tuer, quoi qu'il en soit, » répondit Tonks.

« Il t'a présenté comme sa femme. »

« Oui, il s'est avéré que mon père ne me laisserait pas partir en lune de miel avec qui que ce soit hormis s'il s'agissait de la mienne, que ce soit une fausse ou non, donc Harry et moi nous sommes mariés. Nous avons même déjà remplit les papiers avec le Ministère, et payés un clerc pour rendre l'acte plus convainquant. »

« Oh là là ! » Dit Dumbledore.

« Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excuser, mon petit mari et moi avons quelques affaires dont nous devons nous occuper. »

« Comme envoyer ce souvenir à Voldemort, » dit Harry. Tonks lui sourit sournoisement.

« Yeah, ça aussi… entre autre. » Tonks tira alors Harry hors de la Grande Salle, sous l'œil encore ébahi de la plupart des élèves.

.  
_**FIN**_

* * *

.

**_Alors ?! Surpris par la fin ? _**

_Une petite review pour avoir vos avis ? _

**_Voldemort était si content du souvenir envoyé par Harry, qu'il vous envoie plein de bisous et de bonbons en forme de marque des ténèbres!_**

_À bientôt._

_._


End file.
